Timeless Insanity
by boomer4ever
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has created her most advanced invention yet... Sadly, it backfires and they all end up with a little problem. A little Ice King! Will Finn learn more about his hidden past? Are there really more humans? And will anyone be able to resist the power of the crown? Wars are created. Simon Petrikov is back and he'll take the Candy Kingdom by storm. Who will win? R&R!


A/N: Hey everyone! I just got into a new fandom! Guess what it is, go on, guess. The Ice King from Adventure Time! :D As soon as I saw Holly Jolly Secrets part 2 and I remember you, I just love him now! I never knew his name was Simon Petrikov… I just can't help but love him now. His story is so sad, but then again, if he never got the crown, he would have died in the war, most likely. If you don't know what I'm talking about, watch the above episodes I just mentioned. Hopefully, you'll like it! Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment. ~ Buddha_

It was a calm beautiful day in the land of Ooo. Everyone was enjoying the peace and harmony that is the Candy Kingdom. Merchants sold rare collectables to costumers, kids ran around in school, adults went to work. Now, many may find living candy people enjoying everyday lives a bit… odd, however, this was quite normal in this area. Witches, wizards, candy people, talking magical animals, etc, were all but expected here. Humans were barely known to the world, in fact very few have heard of them. Though, there is one known human being, and he is…

Finn the human and his best friend, Jake the dog!

Finn was an adventurous boy who found an exciting thrill in protecting the innocent and fighting the evil. He had a strong sense of justice, and if he ever lost any common sense, his friend Jake the magical dog with stretching abilities would help him. The two were known all over the world for their heroism, and have become great friends of Princess Bubblegum, the ruler of the Candy Kingdom.

Right now, the two were waiting at the castle doors, the village just behind them. No doubt they were having a very serious contemplation about defeating evil for the good of the world.

"I told you already Jake, Flame Princess wants to hang out with me, but her dad is having her go on some family vacation with her." Finn exclaimed to his partner, who looked indifferent to the discussion. Finn wore a simple baby blue T-shirt with dark navy blue shorts. He had on a green backpack and also wore a white hat that covered his whole head except his face. It had two 'ears' at the top, resembling that of a bears.

Jake started laughing at his friend. "Sure, keep telling yourself that. Wait until you see her with hot fire dude." Finn glared at him angrily.

"She'll be all like," Jake made his voice sound higher, trying to imitate a girl, "oh, I'm sorry Finn, but I met this really cute guy, so we're going out now." By now, Jake was on the floor laughing his tail off. Finn was blushing and growled, shaking his head furiously trying to ignore his friends taunts.

'S-shut up!" He yelled flustered. Jake got up, finally calming himself and wiped away a tear.

"Sorry, man, but I had too. We both know she won't do that."

Finn sighed and looked over to see the large door open revealing Princess Bubblegum. She had pink hair, a light pink dress and a white lab coat. Her hair was in a low ponytail and she was currently wearing glasses. On top of her head was the all amazing golden crown, containing a beautiful red gem at the top of the crown. She smiled brightly when she saw the two.

"Oh, you're here! Great, I have to show you something!" She quickly brought them inside and guided them through the fancy castle. It had beige/ slightly yellow walls, different statues of candy people, and just overall beautiful décor.

Eventually, Princess Bubblegum opened a wooden door and revealed what resembles a science lab. She wasn't like other princesses. She loved science and learning, and wasn't afraid to get rough with other if needed. If pushed far enough, Bubblegum could strike fear into the hearts of her foes.

Finn and Jake gapped at the numerous tubes containing different liquids and potions. She guided the pair to a medal table hold an object being covered with a white cloth.

"What is it?" Finn asked in wonder.

"This," she pulled off the covering revealing a laser of some sort with multiple colorful buttons on it."It's my very own age changing device!"

"Cool!" The two boys said in unison. Princess Bubblegum giggled.

"Yeah, it is. With this, I can make whatever I want turn younger!" She turned around, showing an old decaying tree.

"All I have to do is turn this switch to, let's say, about five years and…" She turned a knob with different numbers on it to five and pressed a switch. The machine made a loud whirring noise and suddenly a red beam shot out from the entrance and surrounded the tree. In a matter of seconds the tree had gone from dead and decaying to fresh and green. Even some apples were found in the jumble of leaves.

Finn and Jake gasped and stared in awe at the now younger tree. PB smirked in satisfaction and put the laser down."So, what do you think?" She already knew the answer.

"That was totally amazing, PB! I can't believe you made something as cool as this! Not that I don't believe you can do it, but something this mathematical was created by you!" Finn continued his rant, soon being joined by Jake.

"Oh glob, that was awesome! Make me younger too!" He ran over to PB and tugged lightly on her dress. She shook her head no.

"Sorry, but I don't want to use this on any people until I'm sure I worked out all the kinks."

Finn had a light bulb moment just then.

"Oh, I know! You're going to use this so you can make all those old guys young again, so more people can live, right?" He asked excitedly. Princess Bubblegum nodded her head smiling.

"Good idea! So then when I'm old and junk, you can just make me young again! Sweet!" Jake fist pumped the air. Suddenly, a loud bell like sound erupted through the castle. The clock had struck 6 o'clock.

"Oh glob! We're late, come on Jake!" Finn panicked and headed towards the nearest window, letting Jake jump out and enlarge his body.

'Wait, what's wrong?" Bubblegum asked curiously, with a hint of worry. Finn jumped onto Jakes back and looked at her.

"Sorry princess, but we promised Beemo that we'd all have a big movie/video game night together. See ya later!" And with that, they disappeared, leaving to their home.

Xoxoxoxo

Finn ran inside of their cozy tree house with Jake closely behind.

"Finn! Jake! I'm glad your back! Beemo has everything set up and ready." He said happily.

"Cool chiz, Beemo. Now come on, let's get this game night on!" Finn punched the air and jumped onto the couch. The rest of the night, they all enjoyed their video games and movies together.

However, back at Princess Bubblegum's castle, she slept soundly in her bed. If she was awake, she would have noticed the dark figure stepping towards her silently. Though, when they stepped on a creaking floorboard, the princess slowly groaned, opening her eyes, just to have a cold hand cover her face, muffling her scream. And with that, he left, with the princess missing from her bed.

Xoxoxoxo

The sun was out shining brightly, with a cool breeze blowing by. It was another perfect day in the Candy Kingdom.

"Now you know that you should always share. So, do you want to play together now, or not?" Finn asked patiently. He was currently fixing an argument over who gets to play with a young boys car first. There were two boy gum drop's, one red, the other yellow, and a young donut girls. Right now, the red boy was holding a toy car. They all looked guilty.

"Um, I'm sorry for not sharing with you. Do you think we can still be friends and play together?" He asked innocently to his friends. They both smiled shyly and nodded. Soon, they all ran off to the play ground.

'No more fighting, you hear?" Jake hollered to them. He chuckled and looked at Finn.

"Man, Finn, your really good with kids. I always blow up at them." Then he saw two sugar plums, and one was beating up the other. They already had to stop that bully twice already! Jake's face turned red and he made his face larger and yelled at the boy, showing his sharp teet.

"Hey, we already had to deal with you! Quit being a dumb bully already, got it?!" The boy instantly got scared and ran away crying. His face immediately turned calm and he turned to Finn and shrugged.

"See? Told you," Finn sighed and was distracted by Peppermint Butler running to them.

'Oh, Finn! Jake! I'm so glad I found you!" He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, hey Peppermint Butler. What's up?" Finn asked casually.

"It-it's the princess! She's gone!" He breathed out. Finn and Jake gasp.

"What?!"

THE END.

(Got you there, didn't I?)

Peppermint Butler ran through the castle and entered Princess Bubblegum's room, with the two heroes shortly behind.

"I came in to give my highness her usual breakfast in bed, but she wasn't there. So, I looked all over the castle and kingdom, and still couldn't find her!" He cried in worry.

Finn walked over to the open window and looked around, rubbing his chin in thought. Finally, he came to a conclusion.

"This case will obviously take a lot of brains to solve and will take a lot of work and time to solve!"

"Um, actually, there is a video tape showing what happened. Here you go," Peppermint Butler gave Finn a camera and played it.

(The night before)

"Let me go, Ice King! I don't want to be your wife!" PB managed to yell. The Ice King just covered her mouth again.

A man with a long white beard and light blue skin was holding her close trying to keep her from squirming. He was wearing a dark blue robe that made him look wider than he really was. He had a long nose and white eyes. On his head was a golden crown with three red gems on top. He was the Ice King.

"You have to listen to me for once! This is important! Just come with me!" He tried to convince her, but failed miserably.

"I swear, when Finn and Jake hear about this, your dead!" She retorted.

"Be quiet! Someone will here you!"

"I want to be heard!"

"Sssssshhhhhh!" And with that said, he jumped out the window without another sound from the two.

(present time)

"It was the Ice King! I should have known!" Finn cried in realization.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jake said and Finn started running towards the window

"I'm coming to save you princess!" Finn shouted and jumped out the window."Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He cried as he fell down the many floors, the wind biting at his face making tears come from the corners of his eyes.

"Uh, Jake? J-Jake, help me!" He screamed as he was about to hit the stone cold ground, but felt himself stop. Wondering where the pain was, he opened his eyes to see that Jake was once again gigantic and was picking him up.

"Dude, that wasn't funny!"Finn fumed, while Jake was laughing."Come on, admit it, that was hilarious!" He chuckled. Finn couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, a little. Now let's go."Before they went off, Jake reached back into Bubblegum's room and grabbed the laser which was on the nightstand next to her huge magenta bed.

"Hey, what was that?" Finn asked, feeling curious.

"Nothing, I was just waving bye to Peppermint Butler." He replied, knowing Finn wouldn't want him to bring it with them on the trip.

"Oh, ok then. What time is it?" Finn asked making a fist.

"Adventure time!" Jake replied and they did a fist bump.

They traveled to the first place they could think of: The Ice Kingdom. It was the most obvious place. The trip wasn't very hard; though it was still as cold as usual .Finn quickly took out his new brown fur coat, and threw it on.

(With Princess Bubblegum)

"You'll never get away with this!" PB yelled. She was currently tied to a large icicle. She was struggling to get free for the past hour now, but nothing worked."Wait until Finn and Jake get here! I bet there on their way right now!"

"Ha! Even if they are, they'll never beat me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Of course! I just had a can of this cool energy drink and I know I can beat them now!" He started laughing in victory. Gunter walked up to him and made that weird sound he always makes.

"Now, just give me a chance! I'll be a very valuable husband!" This was the 13th time he's tried to convince her today, but it had no effect.

"For the last time, I will NEVER marry you! Just give it a rest already!" Thus, the argument continued.

"You'll never get anyone to like you if you keep being a weird old creep like this! It's pathetic!" She didn't mean to be so harsh, but one could only take so much of this.

"Take that back!" The Ice King yelled, enraged. He was about to freeze her or something, but was interrupted.

"Hey Ice King!" Finn broke through the glass window and immediately kicked him in the jaw. They both fell to the ground and wrestled each other for dominance.

"Jake!" PB called over to her friend. Upon seeing her, her ran over and didn't hesitate in cutting her free. At that moment, the Ice King punched Finn and shoved him to the ground. He had a beaten face with scratches and a cut lip. He groaned in pain and tried to get up but fell down to his knees.

"Hey, leave my friend alone!" Jake hollered and charged towards his foe, earning another wrestling match. PB was about to run over to help Finn, but was picked up and brought into the air by Ice King.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, struggling to get free but failed. Jake lay on the ground next to Finn, both forcing themselves to get up.

"I'll show you all the power of frost!" He shouted and prepared to blast everyone with snow.

"Look out!" PB yelled, freaking out for her friends.

Finn then caught something from the corner of his eye. It was… Princess Bubblegum's laser! Did Jake bring it with him? He must have dropped it during the fight… Thinking fast he grabbed the laser.

"No!" PB screamed as Ice King shot the ice and snow at them. Shutting his eyes, Finn pressed the switch and… everything stopped. Light filled the room and an explosion soon followed.

Xoxoxox

Finn slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain as he took in his surroundings. He was in the Ice Kings layer, the princess was kidnapped, they were about to die but he shot that laser and… what happened.

Sitting up, he looked to his side and saw Jake waking up as well.

"Jake, what happened?" Finn asked. Jake looked around with a disoriented look. He rubbed his chin in thought and snapped his finger grinning.

"I have absolutely no idea." Finn frowned and sighed.

"Wait! What happened to PB?" The instantly got up and ran towards a pile of snow. Digging around, Finn finally found a delicate hand. Princess Bubblegum's hand! Gasping, he hurriedly pulled her out of the snow and held her close. He shook her and called her name until she slowly regained consciousness.

"Wha? W-what happened?" She asked still in a daze.

"I don't know… I shot the Ice King with that laser thing and… well I don't know what happened after that." Finn explained. Bubblegum gasped and Jake ran over to them.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Jake said, gaining their attention. Finn got up and helped to steady PB. They walked over and gasped at what they saw.

PB kneeled down and stared at the dark blue robe the Ice King had worn."No…" She mumbled, fearing the worst. Sure the Ice King had caused a lot of trouble, but did he deserve to die? No, he never did. He has to be alive!

Suddenly, she saw a small lump underneath the robe. Curiosity getting the better of her, she pulled away some of the cloth and let a surprised gasp escape her lips, and her two companions were in shock.

A young boy, about 10-11 years old lay on the ground unconscious. He had tan skin, and slightly curly dark brown hair. He was practically naked, if not for the robe that covered him.

It was the Ice King.

* * *

A/N: Well, I know this was long, but hopefully it was good. Please tell me if there were any mistakes, remember critics are always welcome! ^^ I was debating whether or not I should end it at PB going missing, but thought it would be better to end it here. Yay! Kid Ice King/Simon! I wonder what they'll do now? Idea's are strongly appreciated! Please, R&R! :)


End file.
